mst3kfandomcom-20200215-history
MST3K 1002 - Girl in Gold Boots
The Movie Synopsis Michele, a dim young woman with a severe movement disorder who works at a dead-end job, is convinced by an obviously untrustworthy man named Buz to go with him to Los Angeles, where he claims to have connections that can land her a job as a Go-Go dancer. The two head to L.A., along with a hitchhiker named Critter. Once in Los Angeles, Michele gets a job and learns how connected her employers are to the drug trade. Trivia The film is infamous for its shoddy editing. A notable edit was made during a scene where one of the characters appears out of nowhere on a couch. This was actually a edit made by the editors of MST3K for either time or pacing reasons. The movie itself does not contain this edit. The bass player in the LA club backing band is none other than "Duck" Dunn. His hands are prominently featured during the tinny seven note riff in Critter's song, "Do You Want to Laugh Or Cry." The editor, director, and cameraman apparently had no idea what a bass sounds like. Preston Epps, the manic bongo player in the house party scene, had a low-key, "one-hit wonder" career in the late 1950s and early '60s. You can hear his best selling single 'Bongo Rock' here . Actress Bara Byrnes (Joanie) has since gone to speak and write about her negative experiences in Hollywood during the 60s and 70s and was the subject of a short documentary film entitled "A Bittersweet Tale of a Hollywood Failure." A clip of the documentary can be found here. The Episode Host Segments *'Prologue:' Tom and Crow show off their WWJD parodies. *'Segment 1:' Pearl is being audited by the Institute of Mad Scientists. *'Segment 2:' Crow tries to get beer poured on Mike's most treasured possessions, like Buz poured beer on a hood's bike in the movie. It doesn't work out the way he planned. *'Segment 3:' Crow Go-Go dances. *'Segment 4:' Mike sings a silly version of Critter's lament in the movie, while Crow's image is superimposed over the scene, reporting a fire. *'Segment 5:' Pearl is about to lose her license, but is certified when Brain Guy Go-Go dances. *'Stinger:' "Oh God, I wish I had that pretty mind back!" Obscure References *''"What would Buffy St. Marie do?"'' :Buffy Sainte-Marie is a Canadian folk singer. *''"...Wesley Willis..."'' :Wesley Willis was an "outsider" musician and artist diagnosed with paranoid schizophrenia. *''"...Wendy Wasserstein..."'' :Wendy Wasserstein was an American playwright. *''"Ed Grimley choreographed this dance!"'' :Ed Grimley was a character played by Martin Short on SCTV and Saturday Night Live. *''"H.R. Pufnstuf's Go-Go Girl Revue!"'' :H.R. Pufnstuf was a children's TV show from the early 1970s. *''"Why does Noam Chomsky insist these women open for him?"'' :Noam Chomsky is a renowned linguist and political commentator. *''"Sorry we shot you back there, Mr. Hopper!"'' :A reference to the final scene of Easy Rider, starring Dennis Hopper. *''"El Kabong is stalking them!"'' :El Kabong was the guitar-carrying, Zorro-esque alter ego of Quick Draw McGraw. *''"Look, I have ergotism!"'' Ergotism is a condition caused by consumption of the hallucinogenic fungus ergot. *''"... You also get the Cap Snaffler!"'' The Cap Snaffler is one of Ron Popeil's many inventions, sold via TV ads through the Popeil's company Ronco. *''"You meet the nicest people on a Honda!"'' :An old advertising jingle for Honda motorcycles. *''"Elaine Benes danced better than this!"'' :A reference to the Seinfeld episode "The Little Kicks", in which Elaine turns out to be an embarassingly bad dancer. *''"...Charles Bukowksi's pukin' out the window..."'' :American writer Charles Bukowski had a reputation as a heavy drinker. *''"She's dressed as a T.G.I. Friday's waitress!" "I hope she does an interpretive dance about the Jack Daniel's grill!"'' :In the late 1990s, the restaurant chain T.G.I. Friday's ran a promotion called the Jack Daniel's Grill, featuring grilled meat dishes marinated in Jack Daniel's whiskey. Video Release *Commerically released on DVD by Rhino in November 2003 as part of The Mystery Science Theater 3000 Collection: Volume 4, a 4-DVD set with Space Mutiny, Hamlet, and Overdrawn at the Memory Bank, the DVD was later pulled in January 2010 due to Rhino no longer obtaining the rights to distribute Mst3k. *The DVD features an intro by Mike Nelson, specifically taped for the release, as well as a trailer and TV spot for the original film. Category:MST3K Episodes Category:Season 10